It's Not Official Until It's on Facebook
by deathbybunny
Summary: Hayate pesters Fate until she creates a Facebook account. Fate learns not to leave her account accessible to everyone, especially Hayate.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: My best friend got married 2 weeks ago and before the wedding happened, we were talking about how her marriage wouldn't be official until she changed her relationship status on Facebook. I thought since I had already planned to do a story about Fate making a Facebook account, I could incorporate it into the plot. Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Would I be writing fanfiction if I did?

It's Not Official Until It's on Facebook

"Make one."

"No."

"Just do it!"

"No!"

"Why not? All the couples we know have made one."

"And this applies to me because?"

Fate Testarossa Harlaown was busy trying to prepare for her meeting with her superiors when Hayate suddenly came bursting into her office. It was not an uncommon thing since the short brunette girl found that the only way to get Fate to spend time her was to trap the blonde in her office. Honestly, she wasn't asking for much. Just some time with one of her best friends, but the blonde was always so busy! She was gone for weeks or sometimes months at a time! How was Hayate supposed to gather juicy gossip material on her favorite (unofficial) couple if the weaker of the two wasn't around? Hayate shuddered remembering when she tried to pull that stunt on Nanoha. She was lucky to be alive. She did wonder, however, why her friends were so damn secretive about their relationship. It's not like everyone didn't already think they dating.

"Because this would make it official! I mean even Amy and Chrono made one!"

"Chrono does whatever Amy tell him."

"Does that mean the submissive gene runs in the family?"

Fate decided not to grace Hayate with an answer and instead chose to ignore the question.

"Come on Fate! Even Shamal and Signum made one!"

"Signum does whatever Shamal wants."

"Subaru and Teana made one."

"Again, Teana does whatever Subaru wants."

"Nanoha and Vivio-chan made one."

"I know. Doesn't mean I have to."

Fate rolled her eyes at Hayate. Aside from her family, every single couple she'd mention was predictable in how their dynamics worked. One was always submissive to their respective partner. She still wasn't sure why Hayate was pushing this issue so hard. It was like this whenever she happened to be around the base. Fate wasn't completely oblivious to what Hayate was trying to do. It was like this with all their friends. Their attempt to get a definite answer about the status of her and Nanoha's relationship was cute…at first. Now though, she found it highly annoying. They all already thought they were dating so why not just think that? It's not like the fact that they were or were not was going to change anything.

"But Fate-chan! It's only official once it's on Facebook!"

"Who decided that?"

"I did!"

A moment of silence passed.

"You made everyone sign up didn't you?"

"That's beside the point."

Fate sighed. How was it that this woman was her superior?

"Then what is the point?"

"The point is…are you and Nanoha dating?"

It took everything in her not to groan at the age-old question. Seriously, did people have nothing better to do other than speculate about her and Nanoha? There were better things to do with their time. Like making sure there was peace in the universe, protecting innocent people…or forcing a certain short brunette commander to get her paperwork done. These were all infinitely more important things to worry about. The blonde glanced at the clock. She was going to be late if she continued to entertain Hayate. She had two options at this point: satisfy her curiosity and reveal the nature of her relationship or give in to her demands and create an account. She wondered how in the world Facebook managed to make to Mid-Childa. It was like a cancer, it spread without anyone knowing until it was too late.

"Look, I have to get to my meeting. If you're really that determined to make me get an account then I'll make it later."

"No, do it now."

"I have ten minutes before my meeting Hayate. I don't have time right now."

"It takes less than a minutes Fate. Surely you can spare that much?"

Fate rubbed her forehead. There was no winning against this woman. At least she'd dropped the whole her and Nanoha thing. She better just get it over with so she'd be left in peace.

"Fine."

"Yes!"

Hayate pumped her fist in triumph. She'd finally achieved her weeklong goal. Nanoha had been easy enough to take convince thanks to Vivio. That girl could be just manipulative as she was, perhaps even more. It would seem the student surpassed the master. Either way, now that Nanoha had one, all she had to do was somehow get them to change their relationship status to "dating" therefore forcing them to admit they were together! It was a flawless plan! Although she hadn't quite thought out how she was going to achieve it but she did some of her best work on the fly. It was only a matter of time.

"Done. Happy now?"

"Yes, I promise you won't regret this." Hayate smiled.

Upon hearing those words, Fate was already beginning to regret her decision. Shaking off the bad feeling, she gathered her files and made her way to the door. Unlike like a certain commanding officer, she had work to do.

"Well, I have to go to my meeting. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Fate-chan!"

Hayate waved the blonde off and sighed as she looked over at Fate's desk. Her eye caught sighed of a green blinking green light on the desk. With a sly grin, she took a seat in Fate's chair. Her blonde friend had neglected to turn off her computer. She quickly brought the computer out of sleep mode. Instantly, a holo screen popped up. A manic grin made it's way to her face. Displayed on the holo screen was Fate's newly made Facebook account.

Several TSAB mages working on the same floor of Fate's office were distracted from their work when a sudden maddening laugh rang out. Many Facebook statuses were updated with respect to this odd phenomenon.

**-MGLN-**

Fate sighed as she left the meeting room. It had taken most of the day but at least her latest case was officially closed. She was looking forward to her month off. There would be no better way to spend it than with her family. As she fantasized about her soon to be blissful home life, she was rudely brought out of her thoughts when a sudden squeal nearly burst her eardrum.

"Oh my god, Fate-san! We heard the good news!"

"Eh?"

Before Fate knew it, several of her co-workers surrounded her.

"We knew it! We just knew it!"

"There was no way you guys were just friends!"

"Uh, umm…"

"Well congratulations Fate-san! We wish you the best!"

Just as fast as they'd come, they disappeared from sight. Fate was completely and utterly confused. What were they talking about? Had they been speaking the same language as her? She swore that she only heard gibberish from their mouths. Shaking her head of the odd event, Fate continued on her way back to her office. She wanted to put her files away and head home for a relaxing evening. She took the elevator up to her floor, humming a happy tune all the way there. No sooner had the elevator doors opened; loud cheers bombarded her.

"Congratulations Fate-san!"

Fate's eyes widened at all the balloon and confetti that rained down on her. A giant banner was displayed prominently in front of the elevator expressing the happiness everyone seemed to be sharing. Fate was still utterly confused as to what she was being congratulated for. Has she been promoted? No, her superiors would have informed her. Birthday? It wasn't even close. Still confused and slightly scared now, she pushed the down button on the elevator. The doors closed shortly.

'_I need to find out what's going on.'_

So much for her quiet evening.

**-MGLN-**

The blonde quickly made her way to the cafeteria. It was close to dinnertime so her friends would more than likely be there. She was going to get to the bottom of everyone's odd behavior. Every single person that she came across gave her knowing grins. Everyone seemed to know what was going on except her. It was beginning to get a bit unnerving and annoying. She was relieved to find Signum, Shamal and Vita in the cafeteria. Perhaps she'd finally get some answers. Before she could even get a word out, those same grins made their way to her friends faces.

"Fate-chan! We heard the great news!" Shamal smiled happily at her.

"It's about damn time. Although I did lose money because of you; I hope you're happy." Vita smirked at her regardless of her supposed loss.

"I must admit, I was surprised that you announced it via such an unconventional method." Signum said as she stood to shake Fate's hand. Fate reluctantly shook back.

"Umm, what are you guys talking about?"

The three women looked at each other confused.

"What do you mean Fate-chan?" Shamal's eyes furrowed.

"Just what it sounds like, I have no idea what you guys are talking about."

"Seriously?" Vita asked.

"Seriously."

"So you didn't change your single status on Facebook to dating Nanoha?" Signum asked the blonde.

"What!"

Figuring it would be easier to show her, Signum brought up her holo screen and clicked on Fate's profile. The blonde's burgundy eye's widened at what she saw. First of all, her profile picture was one of her and Nanoha with a small heart between them. That had not been the picture she'd uploaded before. As a matter of fact, she did not upload **any** of the pictures that were suddenly in her gallery. The next thing to catch her eyes was the number of friends she had. More than 500 friends? She didn't even know that many people much less being their friend! The final and most shocking thing was her relationship status.

**Fate Testarossa went from being "single" to "in a relationship."**

The final icing on the cake was located right above her friends list. There, in all it's glory was a picture of Nanoha, but that wasn't what had her stunned. No, it was what was right above the picture that made her eyes widen.

**In a relationship with**

"W-what is this?"

"You're profile."

"I know that! What I mean is, I didn't post any of this! I created the account but I hadn't done anything except post a profile picture and that's not even the one I used!"

"Oh…"

Vita chuckled.

"Looks to me like someone hacked your account. You might want to take care of that. You're profile's been like that pretty much all day"

Fate groaned and tried to think of how this had happened.

"Fate-chan! I heard the good news!"

Hayate walked happily into the cafeteria followed by Shari and Reinforce. In that moment, Fate realized whom it was she had to thank for this prank. Fate rounded on the girl and glared.

"YOU!"

Hayate held up her hands in defense.

"Now, now Fate-chan. It was just a harmless prank."

"Harmless! Do you realize the trauma you caused me?"

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad."

"Mou~ Hayate-chan, that wasn't very nice." Fate pouted. "If you're going to mess with my relationship status at least get it right."

"Eh?"

Now it was Hayate's turn to be confused. What exactly did she mean by that?

Instead of answering, Fate brought up her account on her holo-computer. A few keystrokes later Fate waited a moment before smiling at he work.

"There. Much better. Now if you'll excuse me. I need to be getting home. I'm late for dinner."

As Fate walked out of the cafeteria, everyone checked their Facebook news feed. Shocked screams were all around the base.

"WHAT!"

Fate smirked at all the stunned voices ringing through the night. She assumed her dear wife was okay with finally revealed their long hidden relationship since she accepted the change on her end. In case she wasn't however, she was pretty sure she could gain her forgiveness once she got Nanoha alone in their bedroom. A perverted grin made it's way to her face. She could hardly wait to get home. Perhaps Facebook wasn't as bad as she thought. She smiled thinking about her new relationship status.

**Married to: Nanoha Takamachi.**

**AN: **Random little one-shot. I was debating making it a two shot. What do you guys think? Reviews and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** The people have spoken! Thus I've written the second chapter for this two shot. Quite a few of the reviews wanted it to be from Nanoha's point of view, so I've done as you've requested. I hope you've enjoyed this little story of mine.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! I think that's been established plenty of times by now.

It's Not Official Until It's on Facebook

Nanoha Takamachi smiled lovingly at her wife. Fate had finally come home and they wasted no time in showing each other how much they loved one another. Nanoha leaned down and placed a loving kiss on her Fate's forehead. They'd have plenty of more time to spend together after the blonde Enforcer got through her meeting later that day. She proceeded to the kitchen to make breakfast for her family. She'd have to wake up Vivio and Fate after she finished. The two blondes were not morning people and would sleep through their alarms if Nanoha didn't take it upon herself to wake them.

She chuckled at how similar the two blondes were even though they were not biologically related. Nanoha had never dreamed that she'd have a perfect family with the love of her life. Things had changed for the better however when the Takamachi and Harlaown families decided to take a vacation together on Earth. Their destination? Sin City also known as Las Vegas. It had been Vivio's first off world trip and they'd all been excited to spend some time with their families. The trip proved to be more special than she'd expected.

On their first night there, Nanoha and Fate both got a little drunker than they intended. They'd been trying to cut loose since it wasn't often that they'd get free time like this. Their jobs as Enforcer and Instructor kept them both occupied. On this night however, everything changed. She wasn't sure who started, the alcohol made the nights memory very fuzzy, but she and Fate found themselves in an intense make out session.

The two girls had been dancing around each other for years now. Anyone with eyes could see that they loved each other. Yet, they'd never taken the next logical step in their relationship, however, thanks to a little booze, they stopped holding back. In their drunken state, they hailed a cab to the nearest church and got married. When Nanoha woke up, she was naked wrapped around an equally naked Fate. The hangover did nothing to help her confused state.

It was an awkward day to say the least since they had to do a lot of explaining to their parents for disappearing on them the night before. Their parents helped them piece together what happened that night. The wedding rings and Marriage Certificate helped a lot as well. She and Fate had been incredibly surprised when their marriage had been approved with a shout of "Finally!" from a usually reserved Chrono.

Momoko and Shiro took Vivio for the day while Fate and Nanoha talked about how they were going to handle their situation. Even though a love confession seemed a bit late at this point, Fate felt the need to pour her heart out to her best friend. After another heated round of sex, they decided that they didn't want to annul their marriage. They may have skipped the dating portion that a relationship usually took, but it felt right for them. They spent the remaining time in Vegas acting like the newly wed couple that they were. It had been a very magical week for the two.

When they returned, it was obvious that something had changed in their relationship. Everyone around them asked what it was, but Fate and Nanoha decided to keep their marriage a secret. This was mainly because they were sure their superiors wouldn't accept their marriage due to it happening off world so their laws wouldn't even recognize it. Plus, they found their friends attempts to find out their relationship quite humorous.

An alarm broke Nanoha out of her thoughts. It was time to wake up her two favorite blondes so their day could get started.

**-MGLN-**

During her morning training, Nanoha got an email alert from Raising Heart. Since her trainees were taking a break, she decided to check it in case it was important. She was mildly surprised to see that Fate was requesting her as a friend on Facebook. The blonde had been refusing to make an account ever since the social website had made it's way to Mid Childa. The only reason she created one was because Vivio had one and she figured it was a good way to keep track of her daughter's activities.

This though was a pleasant surprise. She gladly accepted the friend request. No sooner had she hit confirm another alert came up. This one asking her confirmation that she and Fate were dating. She was confused to say the least. This didn't seem like something Fate would do. Not her shy, blushing wife who could hardly hold her hand outside of their home without blushing up a storm. Maybe she was playing a prank? No, that department fell to their mischievous commander Hayate Yagami. Still, she decided to go along with it and see what would become of it. Whatever was going on, she was sure she'd find out eventually.

Even if she had to Starlight Breaker someone to get some answers.

**-MGLN-**

It didn't take long for her friends and co-workers to find her and congratulate her on her new relationship. It seemed she was right. Everyone thought they belonged together.

"Nanoha-san!" Subaru ran up to her after as she walked through the hall. "Is it true? Are you and Fate-san dating?"

Nanoha couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks. She and Fate never went thought the whole dating thing around their friends so to hear Subaru say it made her heart flutter even though she'd been married to Fate for two years now. Teana, Erio and Caro soon joined them. They all looked eager to hear her answer.

"Nyahaha. Yes, it's true."

"Ha! I knew it! Teana you owe me money!"

"Eh?" Well she wasn't expecting to hear that.

"Darn it! I was sure they were at least married by now!" Teana grumbled as she grudgingly held out a roll of bills. "There goes my money in the betting pool as well."

"You hear that Erio-kun? You owe me some money as well." Caro smiled smugly at the red haired boy.

Nanoha could feel her eyebrow twitching.

"Arg, I thought I knew Fate-san better than that. So much for the secret marriage. I could've made a killing in the betting pool."

The four mages suddenly froze when they felt the air grow chilly around them. They turned to face Nanoha. A cold bead of sweat running down their faces. Nanoha had a frosty smile on her face.

"And what betting pool would that be?" asked the White Devil.

"Haha." Teana laughed nervously. "N-Nothing! It's nothing Nanoha-san."

"Raising Heart."

[Stand By Ready]

"Ah we'll talk! Please don't Starlight Breaker us!" Subaru immediately fell to the floor begging for her life. She'd seen just how powerful the White Devil was and she wasn't about to find out how painful it would be to cross her.

"T-There's a betting pool centered around your relationship with Fate-san. N-No one knows who started it but almost everyone we know has taken part in it." Teana spoke up.

"I-If you want to see it it's in the cafeteria. Talk to the lunch ladies." Caro squeaked.

"T-The password is NanoFate." Erio stuttered. "Y-You'll need it to access the room where the betting takes place."

If possible, Nanoha's aura grew even scarier. Teana and Subaru hugged each other in fear while Caro and Erio hide behind the older girls. If Nanoha was going to snap, at least they had two human shields.

"I think I'm going to go get a snack."

Once Nanoha was far enough away from them, they let out a relieved sigh. They'd live to see another day.

"You know you still owe me that money." Caro let Erio know.

**-MGLN-**

Nanoha couldn't believe it! The entire base participated in this betting pool! Everyone! Sure she thought it was fun to see her friends try to decipher her relationship with Fate but this was ridiculous! Several people were about to say something to her, probably to congratulate her on her relationship, but they were effectively scared off when they saw the look on her face. The White Devil was having a bad day and it was probably best not to bother her.

Upon reaching the cafeteria, everyone immediately took cover behind whatever they could find. Someone even jumped out of the window in order to avoid her. Many Facebook statuses were being updated on the situation. Mainly in warning to keep anyone for being killed. Nanoha marched up to the frightened lunch ladies and slammed her hands on the counter.

"NanoFate." She growled out.

One of the lunch ladies shakily pushed a button on the register and a door appeared from the wall beside her. She stomped up to it and threw the door off its hinges. Once she was through, the whole cafeteria went into panic mode.

Nanoha found the person running the betting pool. It was the last person she expected. Yuuno Scrya.

"N-Nanoha!"

"Yuuno-kun…"

"Uh, umm, this isn't what it looks like…"

"Then please explain." Her frosty smile was perfectly in place.

"O-okay. Maybe it is what it looks like."

Before Yuuno could react, she bound him with her Chain Bind. Yuuno was tossed aside as Nanoha looked through the computer records detailing all the different things people had bet on. She felt the twitch in her eye get worse.

Nanoha and Fate dating.

Nanoha and Fate married.

Nanoha and Fate married but in secret.

Nanoha and Fate friends with benefits.

The worse one was Fate dating someone else! As if anyone would dare attempt to take Fate from her! Although she did note the list of different girls everyone seemed to think Fate was having amorous relations with. She'd better keep a close eye on Ginga Nakajima seeing as she seemed to be the most popular girl everyone had bets on.

"Yuuno-kun?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Were you the one who set this up?"

"NO!"

"Are you just saying that to save yourself?"

"No I swear! I didn't set this up!"

"Then who?"

"I-I don't know! I got an anonymous email asking me to run the betting pool! When I got here everything was already in place! I was just asked to keep everything organized!"

"And you accepted because?"

"I-It seemed kind of fun."

Everyone in the cafeteria heard a blood-curling scream followed by an explosion. Moments later, smoke rose through the door leading to the secret betting room. Nanoha calmly walked out of the room dusting some debris off her uniform before walking out of the cafeteria. Yuuno came crawling out of the room after Nanoha had left. With the help of some of his co-workers, he was pulled to his feet before being laid on one of the tables.

"I-It's all gone."

One of the TSAB mages nodded solemnly.

"The room is but at least our bets are safe."

"N-No! Before Nanoha showed up, I was checking the money and it all disappeared!"

"What!"

"No! My investment!" someone yelled out in woe.

"My wife's going to kill me when she finds out I bet all our vacation money!"

Many relationships statuses were affected that day as well.

**-MGLN-**

Nanoha arrived home more exhausted than she expected. At least she took care of that betting pool. Not to mention that she paid a little visit to Ginga and made sure she understood whom Fate belonged to. Needless to say, Ginga was probably scarred for life.

"I'm home!"

Nanoha smiled as her daughter came into the kitchen and gave her a hug.

"Welcome home. How was school?"

"It was great! Oh, I saw that you and Fate-mama are dating." Vivio said with a grin.

"Nyaha, I think Fate-mama was trying to play a joke on everyone."

"You know, you and Fate-mama should just let everyone know. Even my friends are starting to get ideas about starting a betting pool about your relationship." Vivio chuckled as she made her way to her room.

Nanoha's laughed nervously after hearing that. Maybe it was time to reveal the truth. Heck, they could even get married on Mid Childa and make it official. An email alert brought her out of her thoughts. Once again, it was from Fate. This time, she was asking to confirm their relationship status as married.

A small smile made it's way to her face. Vivio was right. They'd hid their relationship long enough. It was time to let the whole world know that she was Nanoha Takamachi Harlaown. Her smile grew as she confirmed her relationship status with Fate. She ran to her room and began to pick a special outfit for dinner. Not that she needed much to seduce Fate but it certainly helped to set the mood. Tonight, Fate would not be getting any sleep.

Up in her room, Vivio placed a call to Arf.

"Vivio-chan! So?"

"Operation: NanoFate was a success!"

"Alright! I told you no one would suspect us!"

"Yup! Thanks to you being Yuuno-san's assistant, we were able to keep track of the betting pool without him noticing."

"You're an evil genius kid. "

"I learned from the best."

"I still don't think Hayate-chan will sell you Zafira though."

"She'll have to after she sees what I'm offering. And I'll still have enough for your wedding!"

"Eh?"

"Well why did you think I wanted to swindle all this money? You and Zafy will have a beautiful wedding!"

"W-Wait a minute!"

"Ah and then I'll create a familiar and she can be your child!"

"V-Vivio-chan! Listen to me! "

Vivio had tuned out Arf by this point as she was busy daydreaming about Arf and Zafira's wedding. It should be noted that Arf and Zafira were both in their dog forms during this daydream. At the Yagami home, Zafira suddenly felt a cold chill run through his body.

**AN:** I enjoy making Vivio an evil kid with plans to obtain Zafira by any means necessary. Now that this two shot is out of my system, I should really get to work on my other stories.

(Eyes Science Plus Magic Equals Children, My Life Would Suck Without You and Marceline and Bonnibel.)

Did I mention I got two more major story idea? I think I'm going to set up a poll to see which one you guys would be interested in me doing so I advise you to check my profile every now and then. I'll maybe even start a forum to discuss these major stories. We'll see. In the meantime, reviews are appreciated.


End file.
